


Read Between The Lines

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Snark, oc rick - Freeform, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: This a sequel to my other rickcest fic, Slip Stitch, my OC Tailor Rick and Hairstylist Rick take things a little further this time.Tailor Rick Artwork.Read Slip Stich Here.





	Read Between The Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slip Stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158188) by [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop). 



I was quite surprised to hear from him again, honestly. Sure, he'd talked about meeting again, seeing how well I could handle him, but I was convinced he was bullshitting; just trying to rile me up. Then out of the blue he'd booked an appointment with me, an appointment which involved me coming to him rather than him coming to my barbershop at the citadel, of course. Lazy, entitled bastard. Well, not lazy. But definitely entitled. 

I went along anyway, not breathing a word of dissatisfaction at the need to travel with all my kit. I'd just finished bringing it all through the portal – my case of hairdressing scissors, combs, brushes, clips and the like, another box of hair products, a mat to protect the floor as well as a cape to protect his clothes – it took a couple of trips but he waited until I'd done it all to ask;

“What're you bringing all that for?”

I stared at him blankly for a few moments. “It's my hairdressing stuff.”

“Well yes, I can see that. Why is it in my house?” 

“Uhh, so I can cut your hair with it? Th-that's what I'm here for, isn't it? We have about an hour before I need to get back to the barbershop, last time I left Morty in charge didn't go so well. Riq IV didn't talk to me for a month.” I told him, hoping he'd take the hint and show me to whatever room he wanted me in. 

“Oh no, I don't want you to cut my hair. I have a woman who comes over from Cambridge who does that and she's not due for another three weeks.” He waved his hand around in a little circle and rolled his eyes at me.

“Oh, so you get all your hairdressers to come to you?” I cocked a brow in annoyance. “Wh-why the hell am I here, then?”

“Bloody hell, do I have to spell it out? I-I-I'm surprised you haven't already figured that out considering what happened the last time we met.” He grumbled, crossing his arms and sticking his hip out to the side. 

“You made an appointment to have sex with me?” I questioned. That was a new one, and I was far too surprised to phrase it in a slightly more subtle way. He scowled, his face scrunching up in a way that I couldn't help but smirk at. 

“Well what else was I supposed to do? Send you a picture of my dick? O-o-or straight up ask you to come over for a-a shag, like some sort of booty call- some sort of hooligan?” The guy was comically embarrassed, though he tried to hide it behind layers of defensiveness and annoyance. I was beginning to find him annoyingly cute, but I ignored that feeling.

I laughed. I shouldn't have, I knew that was a bad move, but I simply couldn't help it. 

“I'd expect a man like you, intelligent as you s-supposedly are, to read between the lines. I did tell you I had the whole afternoon free with the house to myself.”

“I thought that was your way of telling me you weren't fussy about the time. I should've known, though, th-there isn't a lot you aren't fussy about.”

“Are you trying to make me angry? I-I-I can quite easily tell you to piss off.” 

I laughed again, shaking my head as I close the gap between us. 

“You're so fucking easy.” I muttered, then took his chin in my hand and brought him close for a kiss. I expected him to struggle at first, with his temper so on edge I was surprised he didn't shove me away. He melted into the kiss instantly, however, unfolding his arms and letting them hover at his sides. 

He easily parted his lips for me when I teased his bottom lip with my tongue, and his hands found their way to my jacket when I slipped it inside. He moaned quietly, and it made my cock stir in my pants, beginning to fill and press against my zipper. He was the one to pull away, taking a moment to look me up and down with his pupils blown wide and his lids low; he was clearly aroused. 

“Y-you're still walking around in that bloody jacket?” He muttered, then pushed it backwards off my shoulders. Despite his dislike of the jacket, he still handled it carefully and hung it up on a coat rack by the front door. “Shoes off, please.” Then, without another word he turned around and headed towards the stairs. I went after him after following his instructions, embarrassingly hot on his heels. 

Tailor's house was nice. It wasn't as overtly luxurious as I thought it was going to be. I had been surprised when I'd turned up at his address and it was not a big private mansion somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Images akin to Buckingham palace had crossed my mind. But no, it was a fairly normal looking home, on a normal looking street. Of course, it was a very pristine house on a very pristine street, and it was a gated community, but it wasn't as over the top and showy as I had come to expect. Perhaps he wasn't as materialistic or stuck up as I originally thought.

“I wondered for a while which house to bring you to.” He said, shattering any illusions I was beginning to have. I almost stopped dead in my tracks on the stairs, but I was a man and his ass was at eye level, so I kept going. “It was between this one or the one in France. But I prefer the decor of the bedrooms in this one.” 

Right as he reached the top step, he spun on his heel to look at me. I almost fell right back down again. 

“And I figured th-that was the most important factor, considering that's where we'll be spending our time. I hope it's to your taste.” He added, his expression nonchalant. I shook my head and stifled a laugh after he'd turned away again; did he really think I'd give a shit about the decor?

He led us into the master bedroom, it was large and had an ensuite as well as a walk in wardrobe that I could see was full of perfectly colour ordered outfits; mostly suits. The room had dark, highly polished wooden floors and walls painted a cool, neutral grey. Artwork decorated the walls, abstract paintings splashed with shots of red mostly, they looked to have been done by the same artist. The bed was in the middle of the room and it was huge, piled high with perfectly placed throw pillows and covered in a brilliant white fur blanket; I was unsure of whether it was real or not, but if it was fake it was a good fake. It was the sort of bed you had to resist launching yourself at, it looked so incredibly cozy. 

As I was admiring the room, Tailor had taken his burgundy suit jacket off and was hanging it up in his closet. I cocked a brow when he removed his pants as well, hanging them too; I guessed that part of the foreplay was taken care of…

“You uh, y-you sure you don't want me to do that?” I questioned and I heard him scoff from inside the closet. 

“This suit is worth more than you probably earn in a month–”

“I think you'd be surprised–”

“And I'm well aware that Ricks aren't the most delicate when it comes to this kind of thing. I don't want you pulling a seam or abrading the silk–”

“Perhaps you should consider using higher quality materials to make your suits if you're worried about–”

“ _I beg your pardon!_ ” Tailor spun around, his hands on his hips; looking a lot less intimidating in his underpants. I tried to ignore the swell of my cock when he raised his voice like that. “Sanchez suits are made from the _highest_ quality-”

“I'm winding you up, calm down. Carry on with your damage control, you're killing my boner.” I rolled my eyes, even though he most certainly was not killing anything. 

“The shirt is fine. I'm not worried about that.” He informed me and I resisted rolling my eyes again. He was one prissy bitch, that was for sure. He approached me, walking unstoppably so I was backed up over to the bed, I fell back onto it and he crawled on top of me. I could do nothing but stare at him the whole time, suddenly forgetting everything I was supposed to do.

Tailor kissed me forcefully, his tongue pushed its way past my lips rather than waiting for them to part. I grunted, bringing a hand up to cup the back of his neck as his hips slid forwards, our cocks meeting. Tailor chuckled behind my lips and he pulled away just barely enough to speak. 

“Mm, already getting hard.” He commented before connecting our lips again. His kisses were forceful, possessive, a little hard to keep up with but they were _good_. He gyrated his hips rubbing up against me and I could feel his cock hardening too; I let loose an embarrassing moan and my face was burning. 

When he pulled away he was a little breathless, but nothing like how I was. He looked down at where the bulges in our clothes were pressed firmly together, then looked back up to my eyes through his lashes, without lifting his head. He paused for a few moments, then reached for my low cut v-neck, pulling it up and over my head. He urged me to shuffle backwards so I was laying on the bed rather than sitting on the edge, then he slid down my legs a little.

Tailor unbuttoned my pants, pulling on them until my brain caught up and I raised up so he could remove them; underwear and all. My heart was hammering and my cock was pulsing, feeling hot and tight. I sat up and loosened his tie, sliding it out from underneath his collar and dropping it on the bed next to me. His shirt was next, I unbuttoned it but my hands were shaking and I struggled. Why was I suddenly so nervous? He caught my hand with his own and smirked at me before unbuttoning it the rest of the way himself. He draped it carefully over the edge of the bed. 

“I want to suck your cock.” He told me, reaching for my hand and guiding it to the bulge in his underwear. I stroked him, feeling him twitch under my palm. “But I think it's only fair you return the favour. I already sucked your dick once before.” He added. 

“Fuck, an-anything you want.” I found myself saying, inwardly cringing at how desperate and enamoured I sounded. 

“Lay down.” He instructed, and I did as I was told. I heard the slide of fabric as he presumably removed his underwear, then he was moving to straddle my upper body, his back to me. 

“Holy shit.” I whispered, feeling his hot breath against my cock as he got into position, scooting backwards. His cock hung down close to my face and I got more than an eyeful. His balls and ass were waxed clean of all hair, it seemed, but he still had some surrounding the base of his cock, neatly groomed. I wondered if he'd done it especially for me. Probably not.

Before anything else happened, he quickly shifted closer to the edge of the bed. I heard stuff moving around under the bed, and when he moved back into position he tossed something behind him; it landed by my head on the mattress. It was a bottle of lube.

“You know, if you fancy doing something useful back there… save us some time later.” He commented, and I licked my lips in anticipation. I reached for his cock, tugging on it slowly and hearing him gasp, his back arching just a little to move his hips closer to me. 

And then he got to work too. He wrapped his fist around the base of my cock then drew a circle around the head with his tongue. His hot, wet, skilled tongue. I let out a loud, shaky groan, hips fidgeting on the bed. 

“Think about thrusting, and I'll bite.” He simply said, and I didn't want to find out if he was serious or not, so I kept my ass planted firmly on the bed. His mouth covered me then, he flattened his tongue and applied pressure with it as he slid down my length, drawing up and down slowly and deliciously. 

“Ohh, fuck.” I groaned, taking his cock into my own mouth as well, holding onto his thighs for support as I bobbed my head up and down; slowly at first. 

He would take my cock all the way until I could feel the tightness of his throat, then he'd pull back and stroke his tongue back and forth over the head, applying firm suction and squeezing with his hand at the base and pulling up. He was skilled with his method, though it was much different to mine. I moved one hand up and around, fingers sliding between his cheeks and stroking over his back passage. I heard him groan and felt it in my cock.

He picked up the pace, bobbing up and down quickly and coaxing a steady stream of groans from me that I could not seem to control. I knew he was loving every minute of it, making such a state of me, and he did seem a lot more restrained than I was, his own moans coming softer and quieter. I was determined to change that, so I released his cock momentarily and reached for the lube. I pumped some out onto my fingers then spread it over his entrance, gently pressing a single digit past the ring of muscle. I felt and heard him chuckle as he pushed his hips back, egging me on. 

I took his cock back into my mouth and worked faster, applying more suction and focusing more attention on the head, every time I pulled back to do so I heard a high pitched grunt and his hips would buck just a little. I shifted my finger inside him, stroking his inner walls and gradually easing deeper. He wasn't as tight as I expected, and it gave me more of an insight than I wanted into how often he must… I let the thought fall flat and inserted a second finger. I began to thrust them, noticing immediately his distraction as I did. He pulled off of my cock completely and I heard him panting, his hand loosely jacking me off. 

“Oh god. Deeper.” He commanded, and I obliged, burying my fingers to the knuckle with each thrust, angling them slightly differently each time until I found the sweet spot. Tailor moaned loudly, his breaths puffing quickly over my cock. I pulled off of him and jerked him with my fist and I watched a string of precum drip down onto my chin, his cock was flushed deep red and was hard as rock. 

I took a gamble and eased a third finger inside him, slowing down just a little. The reaction I got was priceless, his chest dropped to rest against my torso and he let his head lean against my thigh. He was moaning freely now, not seeming to give a shit about what he looked or sounded like; I felt pride swell within me at managing to get him like that. He'd all but forgotten about my cock, just holding onto it loosely at this point, but I didn't mind at all. 

“St-stop! I'm g-” He panted suddenly, shifting to try and move away from me. I let go of his cock and slowed my fingers down to a gentle rocking motion. “Oh fuck.” He whined. His cock oozed precum in a steady flow, dripping down onto my chin and neck. I sat up enough to suck gently on his balls, one after the other, then I flicked my tongue back and forth over his perineum. Slipping my fingers out of him completely, I swiped my tongue over his opening and number of times before grabbing a hold of his hips and rolling him off of me. 

Tailor ended up on his back with his legs spread wide, and I was kneeling between them. He looked incredible; his chest rising and falling quickly, his arms splayed out either side of him laying limp, his expression softer than I'd ever seen it with his brow curved and lips parted. His cock lay thick and wet against his belly, leaving a spot of precum there. His hair was just a little out of place, and his face was red and dewy with perspiration. He looked so fucking hot I moaned at the sight of him, grabbing a pillow and bringing it under his hips to lift them. 

“Y-you ready? Want me to fuck you now?” I asked, picking up the lube again. Tailor nodded his head firmly. 

“Y-yeah. Fuck yeah, y-you better do a good job.” He told me, but almost all of the superiority and authority had drained from his voice. Had I broken him? I grinned and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto my cock, stroking it a couple of times to distribute it. 

I crawled forwards on the bed and reached my hands under his knees, parting them wider and lifting them. He seemed to remember himself and frowned up at me at this. 

“I'm not a damn pretzel.” He hissed, and I eased up on his legs with a roll of my eyes. Closing the gap between us, my cock slid against his momentarily, and we shared a groan. “Fuck. Jus-just get on with it.” Tailor panted. 

I took my cock in my hand and guided it to his entrance, pushing forwards in a smooth motion until I was buried to the hilt. Tailor grunted, fidgeting on the bed and grabbing hold of the fur throw. I wondered if I'd hurt him, but quickly realised that wasn't the case when he started subtly rocking down on me, urging me to move. I did exactly that, holding onto his legs for leverage as I thrust into him, watching him bounce up and down with each one. He looked up at me, a challenge in his eyes as he bit back a moan.

“Just cause y-you're on top, don't forget who calls the shots. If you don't do it right I'm changing things up.” He told me. I snorted, leaning over him and holding myself up either side of his head. He peered up at me, his eyes widening. 

“I'll do it right, trust me.” I promised, fucking into him at a different angle, a little faster, a little harder. He gasped, his body going rigid and his eyes squeezing shut. I felt his ass clenching my cock and I groaned deeply. “Fuck, that's it.” I whispered. 

He reached up and held onto one of my arms for… support? For dear life? I wasn't sure, but I bit my bottom lip when his manicured nails dug in a little, spurring me on. I shifted slightly, leaning closer to him so that my lower abdomen brushed up against his slick cock, everything felt sticky and hot and Tailor moaned loudly, arching his spine to try and gain firmer contact. 

“Is this good enough for you, huh? Y-you like that?” I questioned, flashing a smile that was all teeth and dark eyes. He panted and opened his eyes, frowning as much as he could through his adorable pleasure filled expression. He was loving it. 

“Sh-shut up you ignoble hairdresser. You're nothing special.” He spat back and I laughed. 

“I'm nothing special yet you invited me over here to give you a good dicking. What does that make you, huh?” I quipped back, bending down to lick the side of his neck before latching on, sucking firmly. He attempted to struggle away, making a sound of disgust.

“I'm just using you. You know that, right? I knew you'd be an easy lay so that's why I called you over here.” He growled, his nails digging deeper into my arm. I gave some especially rough thrusts, pounding into his ass until a loud slapping sound arose. He whined, a high pitch sound I knew he'd be embarrassed about. 

“Of course, baby.” I teased, licking at the red mark I'd left on his neck. That'd stay there for a while and he'd hate me for it. Perfect.

“Don't call me that!” He growled. I stopped any further protests with a kiss. Our teeth clashed a little because of our fervid motion and my body ground more firmly against his cock. He moaned behind my lips and I felt more precum flowing from him, smearing against my stomach. My cock felt tight and gloriously sensitive, I could feel myself getting close, even closer when Tailor's ass gave another rhythmic clench. I broke the kiss and opened my eyes to look at him as I pressed my forehead against his. I got away with it for approximately two seconds before he was pushing my head away from his with a sour look on his face. Alright then, I guess he wasn't one for affection. Not even during sex. 

I licked my lips and straightened up, a string of precum connected our bodies for a moment before I wrapped my hand around his cock and jerked him quickly. He moaned louder than he had before, his mouth hanging wide open, wide enough for me to notice a slight indentation of a scar in the middle of his tongue; the kind that could only result from a piercing. That was surprising, and I couldn't help but find the image of him with his tongue pierced kind of hot, and my orgasm threatened to take over. Luckily I reined myself in. 

“D-d-don't you dare fucking stop.” Tailor panted. His hair was thoroughly messed up at this point, strands coming loose and falling into his face and splaying out around his head on the bed. 

“You gonna cum, huh? You gonna cum with this _ignoble_ cock in your ass?” I growled, jerking his cock faster, trying to save myself the embarrassment of cumming before he did. 

“Shu- shut the fuck up.” He said breathlessly “Oh god.” He whined. 

“Cum.” I commanded, and though he didn't react well to being told what to do, he couldn't stop himself from obeying. A few tight strokes over the head of his cock had him spilling, his muscles tightening and pulsing around me as he shot spurts of cum right up to his chest with a long, throaty groan. The visual and the tight sensation around my cock had me joining him, burying myself completely and filling him to the brim, cursing loudly and allowing his name to slip from my lips just once. 

“Fuck.” Tailor breathed, his body relaxing, his white knuckle grip on the fur blanket letting up. I gave a few more slow thrusts, making the most of the extra slickness before pulling out, hissing as the tight ring squeezed the head of my cock one last time. 

I froze, looking down at Tailor without really knowing what to do. I couldn't lay down next to him, could I? He wouldn't like that, he wasn't one for cuddles, right? But just getting up and getting dressed felt rude. I found myself sitting back on my heels, doing nothing like an idiot. After a while, he noticed. 

“What're you looking at? Wh-why’re you just sitting there like that. It's creepy.” He frowned, gingerly rolling over and making his way off the edge of the bed. He headed towards to the ensuite bathroom and closed the door behind him. I let out a breath and slumped down onto the bed, face first, enjoying the softness of the fur. 

I found myself not wanting to leave. It was because of the comfortable bed, of course. No other reason. 

When Tailor returned he'd dressed himself in a robe, deep green with a gold, quilted trim. A typical rich man robe. He walked over and picked the bottle of lube up from the bed and put it away in whatever secret spot he had hidden under the bed. Then he was gathering up his shirt and tie, which were now on the floor; I watched him as he hung them up in his walk-in closet.

“Are you staying?” He asked me with his back to me. I hesitated for a while before answering.

“Do you want me to leave?” I asked. He sighed quietly, busying himself with neatening up the clothes hanging in his closet. 

“I'm not telling you to leave. Whether you stay or not is entirely up to you.” He told me. 

“Well, if I s-stay, are you gonna join me?” 

Tailor turned around, forgetting his pointless fiddling. He crossed his arms. 

“What, in bed? You want to _snuggle_?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. Before I could answer he sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. “Some people are so needy. But I'll accommodate, this time.” 

He made his way back over to the bed, laying down beside me. I took his hip in my hand and rolled him onto his side so he was facing me. I tugged on the tie around his waist and opened it up, slipping my hands inside his robe and around his back. I kissed him, feeling him respond straight away. I played him like a fiddle, kissing him until he was breathless and wrapping his arms around my neck, then I pulled away just slightly.

“I didn't say anything. Y-you realise you climbed back into bed with me of your own accord, right?” I whispered against his mouth. He didn't move for a moment, but he was soon pushing me away. I kept hold of him though. “Stop it. It's okay, I won't tell anyone.”

“You're insufferable.” He told me, scowling at me with a red face. I snickered, and kissed him again.


End file.
